


Danishes and Apple Cinnamon Muffins

by BobaTeaBees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaTeaBees/pseuds/BobaTeaBees
Summary: A sweet short story about Karl and Sapnap running a coffee shop with their friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Danishes and Apple Cinnamon Muffins

Karl yawned as he struggled to unlock the front door. The cold air made him shiver and miss the opening with shaky hands. After the fifth attempt he just sighed and bumped his head against the glass door, contemplating calling Quackity to just come open it. Despite wearing a sweater, winter coat, and scarf, the cold still affected him, especially this early in the morning. 

“Since you can’t get the door to open does that mean I can go home?” Karl jumped and nearly dropped the keyring before he turned around and chuckled at the man before him also wrapped up in winter clothing. Sapnap smiled and gave a warm kiss on his forehead before he used his own set of keys to unlock the door behind Karl, letting him rush into the warmth of the shop with a sigh of relief. Not only was he relieved to be out of the cold but one of his favorite things about morning shifts was getting to smell the fresh baked bread and sweets that Quackity made. He could hear Sapnap locking the door behind them and started to remove his coat while walking towards the back.

“Please if it was that easy then George would just stick glue in the lock to avoid his morning shifts.” They laughed and started to put their belongings in the lockers provided for them. Karl grabbed his signature purple apron with a green swirl on it, pins and buttons jingled as he started to wrap it around himself. Once finished with the loose knot around his waist he pushed past Sapnap, who was struggling tying his own knot in the back. Karl found their baker covered in flour and bobbing his head to whatever music was playing through his headphones. As he watched him focus on piping the cream cheese onto a danish, Sapnap eventually joined with his white apron on his neck but the string on the sides still not tied. This apron had a small flame design in the middle but random signatures from various employees around it with a few video game themed pins. The oven behind them gave a loud beep and that’s when Quackity looked up and realized he had an audience. Confused but smiling, he greeted the two.

“Oh hey! Morning you guys! I thought George was opening today with Sapnap?” Karl snorted and moved out of the way so Quackity could shove the rack full of muffins waiting to be baked into the oven.

“He called me last night saying his stream ran a lot longer than he expected. So he took the afternoon shift with Wil and owes me a pack of Monsters. Quackity you’re lucky you get to be in the warm bakery area all day, the snow is killing me!” Karl pressed his back against the now closed oven door. Sapnap joined him and sighed happily at the warmth.  
“Karl made me get in the car first and call him when the heater was finally pushing at full power so he didn’t have to risk being in the cold very long. Can you believe he would do that to his boyfriend?” Quackity laughed and rolled his eyes at the two.

“This is why I think you should leave him and run away with me Sap. And yeah it’s all fun and games till one of the racks gets stuck and you have to wrestle with it in a 400 degree oven. Look at the battle wound I got earlier.” They both leaned in as Quackity shrugged off the right side of his jacket, revealing a burn that stretched across his forearm. Karl reached out in shock and held the others' wrist.

“Jesus, Quackity are you okay? That one looks like it hurts.” 

“Yeah, it’s only a 1st degree burn. I already put aloe on it and I was waiting for one of you to come in and help me bandage it up. Up for the job Karl? I think Sap needs to get started on the coffee.” 

“Yeah definitely. Let me go grab the first aid kit, I’ll be right back.” While Karl ran off to fetch the first aid kit, Sapnap went to give Quackity a quick hug but before he could leave Quackity kept his arms wrapped around the taller boy and tied the apron strings into a bow. Mumbling something about how Sapnap can make the best coffee and tea but can’t handle a simple knot. Sapnap chuckled and gave the other an appreciative smile.

“Don’t die on us dude. You literally make the best sweets in the cafe and I really don’t want to interview another baker. I don’t know what it is but you people are either the best or worst.” Quackity huffed and tossed the rag he was using, aiming for the taller boy’s head but Sapnap caught it with ease. 

“Don’t lie, I know you only want me alive because I always bake extras of your favorites. I can count Sapnap. I know when I bake two dozen apple cinnamon muffins and suddenly three are missing before we even open, you’re the culprit.”

“C’mon I can’t be the only guilty party here. Karl and George definitely steal some before we open.” As if on cue Karl turned the corner with the first aid kit in hand, but a danish pastry hanging from his mouth. He gave a muffled protest but it was quickly drowned out by Sapnaps laughing as Quackity laid his head in his hands.

The rest of the morning prep went quickly. Quacity finished the last batch of his bake and started cleaning his work area while also kicking Karl out before he could steal more danish pastries that were cooling. Giving up on the pastries, Karl started setting up the front display and singing along to the radio playing above. Sapnap had finished setting up the machines and getting things stocked, now getting cups ready for their usual morning customers orders, names written and order specifications marked clearly. Ten minutes before they opened, Quackity gathered his things and waved to the other two.

“See ya guys, don’t eat all the product before the customers have a chance to see it.” In response, Sapnap and Karl both grabbed a nearby item and immediately shoved it in their mouths. Quackity groaned and muttered something about poisoning their favorites next time they were together. On his way out he unlocked the door for customers and let two familiar figures in, giving them both hugs before he ran to his car. Karl wiped his mouth with his apron and perked up at the two.

“Minx! Nikki! You’re here earlier than usual. Do you guys want your usuals?” Karl stepped out from behind the counter and wrapped his arm around the two women who happily returned the affection. Nikki gave a tired smile into the embrace before responding.

“Hey Karl! It’s finals week so me and Minx are heading to the library as soon as it opens to get some last minute studying in. Also yes, our usuals please.” Minx groaned and started tying her hair into a ponytail. Mumbling angrily before she cleared her throat and spoke clearly. 

“It should be illegal for them to test us before 11am.” Karl gave them a sympathetic nod and glanced at Sapnap who had already started on their drinks the moment they walked in. After what felt like a few minutes of catching up, Sapnap walked around the counter with their drinks. Nikki took a careful sip of her hot chai latte, giving a grateful sigh afterwards, while Minx quickly took a gulp of her purple energy drink infusion, the ice clinking at the movement. 

“Thank you guys, we should start running to the library before the good areas get taken. We’ll definitely stop by after exams.” Nikki grabbed Minx’s arm and pulled her towards the exit. 

“Wait! Before you guys leave,” Karl ran up to the two with a medium sized bag. “Here’s some muffins on the house. You can’t survive morning cram sessions on just Sapnap’s drinks.” Both girls gasped and threw their arms around him. They happily took the gift and rushed out. When Karl turned back after watching the pair run off he was greeted by an eye roll from Sapnap. 

“Quackity is going to kill you if you keep giving his desserts away.” Laughing, Karl pointed to the rack that was full of sweets still cooling off.

“Listen, he definitely baked extras of the hot chocolate muffins for Minx and Nikki. Even if he didn’t, I’ll call Minx to defend my honor. Their shouting matches are free entertainment for the cafe anyway.” The bell on top of the entrance rang and the two didn’t get any more light banter in with the morning rush starting. From 8am to 10am they had back to back orders and the 10 minute pauses were filled with Karl trying to get dishes moving while Sapnap frantically refilled syrups and ingredients that seemed popular for the day. The benefit of having been dating for 2 years now was that the two made a great team. Light nudges for when Karl had to push past Sapnap to retrieve a sweet from the display case and glances needed for when a machine started acting up and Sapnap needed Karl to use his charisma to distract a customer so the wait didn’t feel too long. Once the rush ended, Karl took his time shoving dishes into their washer and shoving the clean ones into their correct spots. Sapnap cleared up the front area and kept an eye out for customers. From then on it was a nice slow shift. Only a handful of customers came in and got the usual mocha or hot chocolate due to the cold weather outside. During a particularly slow hour Karl leaned over the counter and groaned.

“The leftover adrenaline from the rushes always kills me once we reach the slow periods. I almost wish we were busy again.” Sapnap chuckled and picked up Karls half empty tumbler, shaking it lightly so you could hear the sloshing inside.

“Is it leftover adrenaline or is it the fact you downed two of our energy drink infusers? You’re an absolute addict with these things and the fact George is bringing you another case of monsters isn’t going to help the situation.” Karl stuck his tongue out and laughed. 

“How I make George repay me for taking his morning shifts is between us. He’s lucky I even said yes. I could’ve just made him suffer for streaming too late.” The bell to the front door rang and they glanced up to see a familiar face with sunglasses on. The british boy laid a pack of Monsters on the counter and pushed it towards Karl. Then he started pulling off his sweatshirt and spoke as he headed to the back.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t. Then I would’ve had to deal with Sapnap and I can barely tolerate him when I do get enough sleep.” Sapnap laid his hand on his chest and feigned pain, earning a laugh from Karl.

“Gogy how could you say that! And after we discussed running away together to escape Karl and Dream.” As if on cue a sandy haired boy walked in with an apron in hand. Karl gave him an enthusiastic wave 

“Hey Dream! Have you decided to finally come work for us so we can replace Sapnap with you? Maybe then George will actually show up for his morning shifts.” George rolled his eyes as he returned to grab the light blue apron out of Dream’s hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as thanks. Meanwhile Sapnap snagged Karls tumbler and threateningly held it over the drain.

“Take that back Karl or your precious energy drink monstrosity goes down the drain!” Karl gasped and started trying to wrestle his tumbler out of Sapnap’s grip. Once successful he dramatically hugged the container and giggled. 

“Leave my energy drinks out of our relationship issues!” George laughed and went back to putting his stuff away. He called behind him.

“Even if you somehow got Dream to work here I still would rather die than take morning shifts.” Dream chuckled and chimed in with his own opinion. 

“Bold of you guys to assume I can even get him out of bed before noon anyday.” Karl and Sapnap laughed. George finished tossing his stuff into his locker and joined Karl behind the counter, facing his back towards him so he could tie the apron for him. Unlike Karls apron, George’s did not hold a mass amount of pins and buttons. Instead it had a small polaroid of his cat safety pinned to the front and hidden in his pouch was a group photo of everyone on the first day the cafe opened. While Karl tied George’s apron for him, Dream set his laptop down on a nearby singles table. It wasn’t uncommon for Dream to do schoolwork at the cafe if he dropped George off that day. Sapnap gently pushed past the two and went to set an iced coffee on the table behind the laptop.

“So how did you end up streaming so late?” Karl asked before he finished off his drink and started to rinse it off in the sink. George sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“I was helping Dream test out a mod he wants to use for a video next month and after that we were streaming our chess matches but I didn’t watch the time. Before I knew it it was midnight.” Before Karl could respond they heard the bell ring signaling someone's arrival but the shout that followed was enough of an entrance.

“Hey Big D! Everyone!” They all looked up to see a tired Wilbur with two teens trailing behind him. Everyone smiled and greeted the three that walked in, an exception being Dream who just put his head in his hands at the nickname he kept asking Tommy to stop calling him. The aforementioned teen and his best friend Tubbo immediately ran over to bother Dream and Sapnap while Wilbur made his way towards the back to toss his backpack down and grab his apron. 

“Hey everyone. Sorry about this, Phil’s holding a work meeting at the house so I offered to hide these two here. That okay Karl?” The brunette gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded.

“You know as long as Tommy doesn’t burn the place down or Tubbo doesn’t accidentally release bees in here again then it’s all good. Dreams hanging out here tonight too for schoolwork so he can help them out with theirs again if they need it.” Wilbur gave him an appreciative nod and threw his apron on, giving it a quick but loose knot in the back. Wilbur’s apron was also simple, holding a pin they all recognized as the flag Tubbo and a few other of their friends had designed for a country in their Minecraft world, a enamel pin with the GeoGuessr logo, and a simple music note was embroidered on as well. Karl reached behind himself and quickly undid the bow for his own apron.

“Since you’re both here I’m gonna grab Sap to clock out now.” George nodded but then quickly turned his head to greet a customer that had walked in. Karl slipped behind him and made his way to the table that Dream and Sapnap were both occupying with Tommy and Tubbo taking shelter in the booth closest to it. Sapnap was pointing to something on the screen and Dream shook his head.

“No I swear I’ve tried everything, I just can’t seem to get the code to work.” Sapnap ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

“If you want me to take a closer look at it, send it to me and I’ll check it out once I’m home.” Karl wrapped his arms around Sapnap from behind and jumped into the conversation.

“Wilbur and George got things here, are you ready to clock out and go?” Sapnap turned around and gave Karl a kiss on the cheek.

“Definitely, let me just give this a look over one more time for Dream and I’ll grab my things.” Karl gave him a nod and left first to gather his things. Tossing the apron back into his locker, he pocketed his wallet and keys before throwing the jacket he brought on. While wrapping his scarf around himself when Sapnap pushed past him gently to start grabbing his things as well.

“Hey! Did you guys end up figuring out what was wrong?” 

“Nah, I’ll just have to check it out after dinner if he doesn’t figure it out before. Speaking of, did you want to grab dinner together tonight?”

“Sapnap! Asking your coworker out on a date?” Karl replied with a giggle. The texan groaned and pushed the other away.

“Nevermind I’m gonna call Quackity.” Before Karl could protest Sapnap finished grabbing his things and ran. Karl started laughing and chased after the other. By the time he reached the lobby Sapnap was waving by the door and sticking his tongue out. Karl made his way to his boyfriend and intertwined their hands. Before they both gave one last wave and goodbye to their friends and ventured into the cold, a british voice called out to them.

“Hey wait! Karl! Sapnap!” George ran over with a small paper bag and placed it in Karls hands. Karl took a peek and smiled at the danish and muffin sitting inside. The two exchanged a hug and Karl grabbed Sapnaps hand once more. They made their way out but before they entered their car Karl tightened his scarf and took one last look at the cafe, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm new to writing stories on this site so I hope I tagged and did everything correct, if not I'm so sorry.
> 
> I'm also sorry the story doesn't really have a plot I just wanted a cute story about Karlnap and the boys running a coffee shop inspired by SalineWilbur's thread on Twitter and the art JamTamArts did on it as well.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I want to do more stories with other characters in this AU in the future.


End file.
